Why me!
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: I have what every fangirl would ever want...the love of Fang, Iggy AND Dylan. But i dont want that. Its not me. I dont want the fights, the popularity, the drama, the blood, the horro of it all. So how do i get out of it?


"OH MY GOD!" My best friend screamed.

"What?" I yelled above her screaming.

"They're coming!" She screamed again.

"Who?" I continued to yell.

"They are! The flock!" She screamed.

"I know!" I shouted and she stopped dead and looked at me.

"How?" She asked.

"Well Max's younger sister Ella does go to our school. It's kinda obvious they'd come here to" I rolled my eyes.

"Why can't you be excited? Just once?" She sighed.

"Because I'm not a moronic crazy bimbo. No offense" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Aria. You're not getting this. 7 kids. With WINGS, are coming to our school" she said, sounding it out like I was retarded.

"And I care why?" I asked, packing up our plates.

"How could you not? They can fly Arianna" she went back to talking slowly like I was retarded.

"So can I. It's called a plane" I said doing the dishes.

"You're so weird" she sighed and I shrugged.

Last year the world was apparently 'saved' by the flock who were 7 kids with wings and powers and blah blah blah and had become a giant sensation over the world. And now they were looking to settle down, which includes coming to a school. My school. Great.

As you can tell, I'm not that excited. I mean hello people? They're just people like us who had a different upbringing. It could have happened to any of us. I liked to think of them as being just like me. If they wanted all this fame and that, they'd have to prove it to me.

"They're starting tomorrow!" She squealed.

"Gee Lie Lie" I rolled my eyes.

"But its so exciting! It's killing me!" she jumped up and down.

"Well die quietly would ya?" I asked and she purposely squealed in my ear.

"You done?" I asked and she smiled and calmed down.

"Ok, I should probably get home. I'll see you tomorrow" she winked and left.

I shook my head at her silliness. Lyra Cham was the best friend I could ever have. She was so small. We were both 16 and she stood at only 5 foot. Her hair was jet black and in cute ringlets. Her eyes were big blue puppy dog eyes, but don't let them fool you. Lyra was by far the most violent smartass-y person I knew. Who would have thought someone so small could have so much violence and attitude in them?

I finished up the dishes and headed to my room. The house was silent, so empty. But that's how I liked it. I was an only child and my parents both worked away from home. They were scientists, they worked on marine stuff so were often away for long periods of time. Lucky me.

I pulled on my Pj's and climbed into bed. I had a bad feeling about tomorrow.

* * *

My alarm went off and I pushed it off the bedside table and rolled over. My phone went off and I sighed and picked it up, knowing who it was and what it would say before I looked at it.

Sure enough it was Lyra telling me to get my ass out of bed before she came over and dragged me out by my hair. With a little P.S that the flock were coming.

I rolled my eyes and got up. I had a shower and dried my hair. I pulled on my clothes and stood in front of my mirror to brush my hair.

I stared at my refection. I was about 5'5 with natural tanned skin. My hair was brown and cut short to the top of my shoulders. My eyes were a pale turquoise. I had curves in all the right places but that didn't matter, guys never ever looked at me. I was a freak.

I kept to myself and preferred to sit at home reading then go out partying. I had ok grades but spent most of class time writing stories in a note book. I was pretty weird.

I had on jeans and a black shirt with flames wrapping around the body of it. I also pulled on some skater gloves and headed downstairs.

I opened my door to leave to come face to face with Lyra.

"Jesus woman" I shrieked at her.

"Good morning" she grinned.

I rolled my eyes and we started walking to school.

"You're not even going to ask me why I went out of my way to come to your house so we could walk together?" she asked me, literally bouncing with joy.

"No" I said simply.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyways. Well I thought you'd skip school because of the whole exciting bird kids today, so I came to drag your ass outta bed, but its ok because you did that yourself. So then my plan B is to drag you by your hair kicking and screaming to school and meet the flock" she said.

"I'm good" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't count on it" she whispered scarily.

We arrived at school and I could see everyone had gotten there early and were all surrounding a group of people screaming and asking a billion questions.

They were in front of the lockers. If I was late again I was going to get expelled. Oh hell.


End file.
